Drifloon
|dexcokalos=001 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=124 |evointo=Drifblim |gen=Generation IV |species=Balloon Pokémon |type=Ghost |type2=Flying |imheight=1'04" |metheight=0.4 m |imweight=2.6 lbs. |metweight=1.2 kg |ability=Aftermath Unburden |dw=Flare Boost |body=04 |egg1=Amorphous |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= }} Drifloon (Japanese: フワンテ Fuwante) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Drifloon are a Pokémon that have the appearance of a purple balloon. Its face has two beady eyes and a yellow patch in between them that looks like an "x", which is where the Drifloon's mouth is seen such as in the Anime or Pokemon-Amie. At the top of their head, Drifloon have a small bit of "fluff" that appears to be a small cloud. Near the bottom of their body are two arms, skinny enough to be like string, with yellow heart-shaped hands at the tips. Additionally, shiny Drifloon are yellow instead of purple, and have a light blue patch and hearts. Also, there are no gender differences between male and female Drifloon. Natural abilities Drifloon can have either the ability Aftermath or Unburden. Aftermath will cause the opposing Pokémon to lose 1/4 its max HP should Drifloon faint due to a physical attack. Unburden will double its speed if the item it was holding is lost. Evolution Drifloon evolves into Drifblim once it reaches level 28. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Constrict]]|10|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Minimize]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 4 |'Astonish'|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical}} 8 |'Gust'|40|100|35|Flying|Special}} 13 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 16 |[[Payback]]|50|100|10|Dark|Physical}} 20 |'Ominous Wind'|60|100|5|Ghost|Special}} 25 |[[Stockpile]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 27 |'Hex'|50|100|10|Ghost|Special}} 32 |[[Swallow]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 32 |Spit Up|—|100|10|Normal|Special}} 36 |'Shadow Ball'|80|100|15|Ghost|Special}} 40 |[[Amnesia]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status}} 44 |Baton Pass|—|—|40|Normal|Status}} 50 |[[Explosion]]|250|100|5|Normal|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Castform]]|50|100|10|Normal|Special|Smart|2}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr=DP 425 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 425 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 425 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Drifloon BW.gif |bwsprs=BWShinyDrifloon.gif |b2w2spr=Drifloon BW.gif |b2w2sprs=BWShinyDrifloon.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Drifloon XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Drifloon XY.gif |orasspr=Drifloon XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Drifloon XY.gif |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Appearances Anime Drifloon debuted in the Pokémon Anime series during the episode Drifloon On The Wind!. These Drifloon belonged to a Nurse Joy and her daughters and were used as a method of transportation. The Gym Leader Fantina owned a Drifloon, which she had raised from an egg. It was first seen in the episode Playing The Leveling Field!, being used in a non-gym battle match against Ash. During the same episode, it evolved into a Drifblim. Trivia * Drifloon and its evolution, Drifblim, are the only Pokémon to have the ability Flare Boost. Etymology Drifloon got its name from the word "Drif't" and "Bal'loon". Names in other languages *'English, Italian and Spainish': Drifloon *'French': Baudrive *'German': Driftlon *'Chinese': 飘飘球 (simplified) / 飄飄球 (traditional) *'Korean': 흔들풍손 Gallery 425Drifloon_DP_anime.png 425Drifloon DP anime 2.png 425Drifloon DP anime 3.png 425Drifloon_Dream.png 425Drifloon_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 425Drifloon Pokémon HOME.png Drifloon trophy SSBB.png DrifloomSprite.png ShinyDrimfloomSprite.png Drifloon-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon